Together We Can Overcome Anything
by Alpha Sabre
Summary: You're never alone. Simba learned that he always has his family. But Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu have to overcome a lot of challenges. They lived their lives like regular lions until a new pride comes and tries to take over. Can they overcome this? Or will everything be left in ruins? Possibly change to M . Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on the Lion king and it will start during when Scar was just defeated and the land started to rejuvenate. This was before Kiara was born but after Scar was defeated then it will start to go into after Lion King 2. Another thing is, I won't mention Timon and Pumbaa that much. Sorry. The story will be told from Kiara's and Kovu's point of view as well as Simba and Nala's after they are born so don't fret. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: First Things First

Simba finished roar and he saw that the other lioness had also finished. He slowly walked down pride rock and hoped that the other herds would come back and the land would heal. As he reached the bottom, the lioness came up to greet him. They hadn't seen him so long. when Simba had disappeared, everyone was devastated especially his mother. His mother. he needed to go and spend some time with her. Simba reminded himself to go see her once had he sorted out a few things.

"It's good to have you back" a voice said behind him, pulling him out of his thoughts. Simba turned around and saw Sarafina. "Hey" he responded and nuzzled her. 'It's good to see you too" he said softly. Sarafina smiled and slowly padded away.

Simba made an announcement. "Everyone should rest. We had a hard day today but we managed to defeat Scar. We will be all right." he said reassuringly. "Now I know that the pride lands have been ruined and there is no more food. we will set out a hunting party tomorrow to see what we can find. We will wait a few days but if the animals don't return we will have to leave." he said. There were some murmurs of agreement but a lot of them looked doubtful.

All the lioness went their separate to go find a place to rest. Simba went to go find his mother. He spotted Sarabi resting at the back of the cave where she and Mufasa used to sleep when Mufasa was still alive.

Simba padded over. Sarabi looked up to see who it was. She smiled when she saw it was Simba and stood up. Simba walked up to her and nuzzled her. She returned his gesture. "I missed you" Simba murmured. Sarabi looked up and smiled." I missed you too" she said. She turned away sadly. "I wish your father was here right now." "I know but we will see him again" Simba said. Sarabi smiled. "You have become wiser and I'm sure you will make a great king." She lay back down and went to sleep. Simba went outside and found Timon and Pumbaa talking to Nala who was obviously trying to get away since she was pacing and just nodding at everything they said. Simba walked towards them.

"And then Pumbaa and I were backed into a corner with those nasty hyenas and I was like "Stay Back!" and they all scrambled away because of my courage and what not" Timon exclaimed. 'That's not how I remembered it" Pumbaa said confused. "Shut up Pumbaa, I'm trying to make us sound more heroic" Timon whispered. "Oh" Pumbaa said and sat there quietly. Nala sighed.

"Ahem" Simba said. They turned. "Oh hello my King" Pumbaa said doing a curtsy. "You guys should go get some rest" Simba told them. "Yes of course" Timon said. "Right Pumbaa?" "But weren't you about to.." Pumbaa started. Timon elbowed him and pointed at Nala and Simba who were sitting close together. "Ohh" Pumbaa said and they walked away.

Simba turned to Nala. Nala turned to him and rubbed his chin with the top of her head. "I'm glad it's over" Nala purred, enjoying Simba's warmth and presence beside her. "You're also King!"

"Yes I am" Simba said softly. "What's wrong?" Nala asked. "I don't know if I can handle this responsibility. My dad didn't teach me that much before he died. I don't want to let everyone down" Simba said, worried. Nala laughed. "Simba, you will be a great king. you can't be perfect, no one can. All you have to do is have confidence in yourself and do your best to lead us" she said. Simba sighed. "I'll try" he said. "I'll try".

"Come on let's go get some rest. you must be exhausted" Nala said padding towards the cave. "I guess you're right" Simba said. "Of course I am" Nala said smirking. Simba growled playfully and charged at her only to be flipped and pinned again. It was fun to play likes cubs again. "Come on." Nala said, letting him up. They lay down in a spot in the cave. Nala laid down and snuggled into Simba's mane. Simba pulled her into his embrace, wrapping his fore paws around her. "We're going to be fine" he thought to himself before drifting off to sleep.

Simba woke up in the middle of the night. Even with Nala beside him comforting him, he still had some trouble sleeping. He decided that he needed some air so without waking any of the other lioness, he padded outside the cave.

He sat at the top of Pride Rock, looking up at the stars, wondering if Mufasa and the other kings were watching him right now. He thought about his new responsibilities as King. Another things was his feelings for Nala. Even though they had a romantic moment back when she had first found him, Simba didn't feel like it was official yet."How am I going to get through this?" he asked himself out loud. "Get through what?" a voice asked behind him. Simba turned around and found Nala sitting behind him. "How come you aren't asleep right now?" he asked her. "I could ask you the same thing." she retorted.

"So what's troubling you?"She asked. Simba decided not to talk about his "King problem" since Nala had already told him to have confidence. He let out a sigh. "Nala there's something I need to tell you." Simba said. "What is it?" she asked. Simba let out a deep breath and pushed Nala gently onto her back. This surprised her and she let out a mewl." Simba! What are you doing?" she asked. But then she met his eyes and she loosened up. "Nala. I can't face the world alone." Simba said not taking his gaze off her. "We have been friends for a long time and you were always special to me and I couldn't bear to lose you. I love you Nala." He said meaningfully. Nala continued to look at him with a softened gaze as he let out all his feeling for her." So I ask you this. Will you help me and face the world alongside me? Will you be my queen and mate? will you marry me?"

**I will end it there. Please review and leave a favorite and a follow if you enjoyed the first chapter. I can make the chapters longer if people think they are too short. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Family

**Thanks for the support guys! Something I would like to point out is that I won't have a lot of Kopa in the story because I barely even know who he is. If one of you guys could pm me a link or something to help me figure out who he is that would be great and I could maybe write a story with him. Anyway thanks again and enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2: The Family

"Will you marry me?" That was all Nala ever wanted to hear. "Yes!" She cried. "I will marry you." Before Simba knew it, she pulled him into a kiss. The moment their muzzles connected, both their hearts skipped a beat. The kiss lasted for about 5 minutes before they both needed air. Nala smiled and Simba returned it by nuzzling her. "Come on." Simba said. "Let's get some sleep." The two headed back into the cave and lay down. "Goodnight." Nala said. "Goodnight" Simba replied. They slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Simba got up and stretched. He realized that he was the only one in the cave right now so he went outside and saw that it was also pretty close to turning noon. "Well look who decided to wake up" a voice said behind him. Simba turned and saw Nala smiling. "Morning" she said "you slept in". Simba yawned. "Aww. Is my big strong king still tired?" Nala mocked."I'll show you" Simba replied and leaped on top of her. This surprised Nala but as usual, she flips backwards and pins him down."I'm still winning." She said laughing.

"Alright alright! Now let me up." Simba said, struggling underneath Nala's paws. Nala got off of him. Simba stood up and shook some dirt out of his mane."I need a bath" he said."You certainly smell like you do" Nala said wrinkling her nose."You're not so much better yourself" he retorted. Both of them had dirt and leaves in their fur."Come on then" Nala said as she walked towards the water hole. As she walked away, Simba noticed her hips swing from side to side. He started fallong in a trance and atarted to stare stupidly at her ass."Stop looking at my butt" Nala said. Simba snapped out if trance and shook his head."I-I wasn't" he stuttered. Nala giggled. To be honest she wasn't offended at all. "Well what are we waiting for?" She asked."Come on! Race you there!" "You're on!" he replied and the two of them raced away.

From a distance, someone was watching them with hatred."Simba" she spat."You're actions will have consequences". The lioness slowly strolled away.

Simba was nearing the water hole. He and Nala were neck and neck. In the end, Simba leaped to the edge of the water as a finish, reaching there first but Nala tripped and sent them both into the water

Nala resurfaced laughing. But then she realized that Simba had no yet surfaced yet. "Simba!" She cried frantically. Just then she was splashed with a huge wave. She turned around and saw Simba looking at her with a mischievous smile. She sighed with relief only to get splashed again."I'll get you for that" she said and started to splash back. They had a fun time overall splashing eachother but they still needed to be cleaned."Simba. Could you come over here and wash me?" Nala asked. Simba swallowed."Um yeah sure" he relied and swam over to her. Nala sat down so he could wash her back. As Simba ran his paws down her back and licked her, she started to purr loudly. Simba couldn't believe how much she liked being washed. Even though she was waist deep in water, she was purring. Simba finished cleaning her back and shoulders, all the down and on hwe tail."Ok now my stomach." she said and got out of the water hole so Simba could wash her stomach. Simba started to lick down her stomach and also rub his paws against it. Nala purred even louder. But Simba started to get nervous since he was reaching her entrance. He wasn't careful enough and accidentally brushed past it causing Nala to gasp.

"Oh. S-Sorry" Simba said nervously."It's fine" Nala said smiling. "Ok now it's your turn" she said and started to wash his back. She finished it quickly and started to wash his stomach, rubbing her paws back and forth on his stomach. Simba grew nervous as she got closer to his sheath but Nala noticed this and stayed away... for now.

"There you go all done" Nala said, admiring her work. "Thanks" Simba replied and gave her a lick on the cheek. "I see you two are getting along" a voice behind them said. Simba and Nala turned around and saw Sarabi and Sarafina walking towards them. Mildly embarrassed they both just said "Hi mom" and the two mothers laughed. "It's good to see you guys acting like a family".

"So what were you guys doing?" Sarabi asked. Nala and Simba blushed. "We were um washing" Simba said quietly. To their surprise, Sarabi and Sarafina didn't seem to mind."As long as you guys haven't started fooling around." Sarafina said with a smile."I'm not ready to be a grandmother quite yet" Simba and Nala blushed again.

"Oh! I almost forgot" Sarafina said suddenly."Simba, you come with me and Nala go with Sarabi. I need to have a talk with him". Simba stole a nervous glance to Nala. She nodded reassuringly and walked away with Sarabi. Simba turned and saw Sarafina beckoning to him. He gulped and followed her.

They walked into a nice shady and rocky area. Sarafina lay down and Simba just sat there. Sarafina eyed Simba for a bit. Simba started to get uncomfortable. "What does she want to talk about? I have king duties!" He started to try to make an excuse to leave but suddenly Sarafina said, "This is about your relationship with my daughter".

**Cliff Hanger! I will update at 6-10 reviews! Thanks Guys! Also review and tell me if you want it to be T or M. I will take in your opinion into consideration.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

**I reached 12 reviews in a very short amount of time. Thank you guys som much for the support. Some of you have said that you would prefer of I leave it T. Some have also preferred M so I will try to keep in between so not to intense but maybe have a bit of M once in a while but I will warn you when a chapter will be M. I hope people will still read after this. I am sorry if I can't meet all your expectations. I will try me best. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3: The Talk

Simba froze. He met Sarafina's gaze."Simba I know you would never hurt my daughter and I know you love her and she loves you" she started. "But you need to promise me something. I love my daughter and I need to know that you will be there for her 100%". She watched Simba and wanted to see what his reaction was. Simba took a deep breath."I love Nala more than anything in the world. I would always look out for her." Simba replied. Sarafina continued to look into his eyes."Alright then you can tell me what is happening in the next 4 days." she said. Simba thought for a bit before it hit him."It's Nala's birthday" he realized.

Sarafina smiled."Yes" she said."You're a good lion and I think it's great that my daughter has you to look after her". Simba let out a sigh of relief. He felt very happy that Nala's mother agreed and was very happy about his relationship with Nala. Even though the tradition said that they were destined o get married, he still wanted to feel that he had everyone's support and that Nala loved him through her own free will.

"Come on let's go." Sarafina said padding away."You still have your new king duties"."Yeah" Simba said slightly dazed. They both padded towards the rock. Once they reached the cave, he saw all the lioness sitting inside just chatting and mingling."Alright everyone" Simba called. All the lioness turned to him to listen to his announcement.

"I know that a lot of the herds have moved on but we need to have some sort of food source. Sarabi, organize a couple groups of lioness to look around for some things that we might be able to eat until the herds come back." Sarabi nodded and started to organize the groups." The rest of the lioness have a beak and go get some water." Simba said. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Simba looked around for Nala. He saw her leading a group of lioness out to go find some food. He decided he would talk with her later. Right now he needed some of his own time.

He decided to go the waterhole. He padded out to the waterhole. when he got there he took a drink and just ly down. Like most lions, he was extremely lazy right now. He wished he could just hang out with Timon and Pumbaa but they had gone back to the jungle since Timon's family moved there. But like most lions, he is extremely lazy. He quickly drifted off to sleep.

_Simba woke up beside the gorge."What am I doing here?" he wondered. Suddenly, there was a loud thundering behind him. He turned and saw a stampede of wildebeests running through."Simba!" said a voice. He looked down an saw his father desperately holding on the ledge of the cliff. "Father" he cried."Help!" Mufasa said. Simba rushed to his aid but it was too late. Mufasa's paw sipped and he fell down into the stampede. "NO!" Simba cried._

Simba jolted awake from his nightmare, the scene playing over and over again in his head. Oh he missed his father and wished that he was here with him right now. Simba got up, took another drink of water and went back to the cave. Once he got there, he realized that all the parties that had gone out in search of food had returned."Report" he said. "Simba there is nothing out there" one of the lioness said."All the herds won't be back for weeks maybe even months". Simba let out a heavy sigh.

"Is there any chance we could try to search for food outside our territory?" He asked. "We didn't look but maybe." the lioness replied. Simba nodded."Ok I'm sorry but don't expect a good meal tonight" he said apologetically. To his surprise, most of them just shrugged."We're used to it." one of the lioness said."Scar gave most of the food to the hyenas and himself".

Simba nodded."Alright. Everyone get''s the day off. If you go out try seeing if you find anything". Some went out to go explore and to the waterhole. Others just lay down in the cave chatting or sleeping.

Simba was enjoying himself around everyone, getting to know everyone and getting with his mother again."Simba I don't know how long we can stay here" Sarabi said worried."We can't just leave. We'll wait a couple days if nothing happens then we will leave." Simba promised."I don't want to leave our home". Sarabi nuzzled him."I know" she said."But we may not have a choice". Simba returned the gesture and left her to talk to her friends. Simba looked around for Nala. She was no where to be seen.

"Nala?" Simba said. "Nala?!" She was still no where to be seen. He went to find Sarafina. She mingling with Sarabi. "Sarafina. Have you seen Nala?" "No?" she replied starting to get worried. "Nala!?" she started to run around. "Where is my daughter?".

Suddenly Nala burst into the cave."Simba!" she cried. "Nala!" he exclaimed and ran up to her."Where have you been?". Nala shook her head. "Never mind that!" she said gasping for breath. "I think I may have a solution for our problem".

**Thanks guys for all the support again. I won't be able to update next week so I think i will make it so I will update one I get 25 reviews and I have a chance to update. I think you guys will be able to do it. Also don't forget to leave a favorite and follow! Thanks!**

**Alpha Sabre out**


	4. Chapter 4: Heavy Thoughts

**Hey Guys! Took a while but we made it to 25 reviews! A lot of you have asked for chapter 4 so here it is. No M or lemons I promise... yet. Also, with school starting, I won't have as much time to work on this story so please bear with me and I will do my best. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter 4: Heavy Thoughts

Everyone turned to look at Nala."What are you talking about Nala?" one of the other lionesses asked her."I mean our food problem" Nala exclaimed, shaking her head as if it should be obvious about what she was talking about(**I think it was pretty obvious). **That started a riot. Everyone was talking excitedly, some excited to go find this new place, some uncertain and some who were too tired to care. Nala padded over to Simba. He greeted her with a lick on the cheek.**  
**

"Where is this place? And what's over there?" he asked her. "Well I was looking around for a place" she said "and If you look far enough past the plains, there is another patch of land. It's outside our territory and looks untouched by the fire or anything." she replied."It sounds perfect! We can go check it out" Simba said happily."I knew you could do it". Nala looked at him. "You believed in me didn't you?" she said flashing him an evil grin which Simba didn't notice."100% Nala. I always had faith in you" Simba replied. "Oh really? Then why don't you let me go out on my own more often? I might even go travel the world." she said. Simba froze and gave her a panicked look. Nala burst out in laughter."I'm just kidding fuzzball" she laughed. The look Simba was giving her caused her to burst out laughing again.

Simba was embarrassed. Nala's laughter died own and she went over and gave him a lick on the cheek."Hey don't worry about it I'll still always be here for you" she said lovingly. Simba smiled. He turned to address the rest of lionesses, who were still chatting among themselves."Ok listen up!" He called out."Tomorrow, we will follow Nala out to the place she found and go have a look. I am about as anxious to see this new place as you are but we need our rest just in case we may need defend or escape the new land."

The lionesses looked among each other murmuring in agreement. They all parted ways to get some sleep and prepare for the new day tomorrow. Simba watched as everyone dispersed into their separate groups. He padded off outside the cave and sat down at the edge of Pride Rock. Nala padded up behind him."You should sleep too you know, you hypocrite." she teased. Simba gave her a weak smile.'What's wrong" Nala asked him. Simba let out a sigh.

" I don't doubt you Nala" he began."But what if the place you found isn't the right place? Also, We might not ever see Pride rock again." he sighed."Simba I know the dangers of the place. It might not be the place we have been looking for but it's the best lead we've had." she explained."I know all our memories were made here at pride rock but we need to move on. Sometimes we can't change the things that are happening around us. We just have to move with them."

"I know" Simba sighed. He looked out into the distance."This might be my last time sitting here". Nala padded up to him and sat down next o him. She rubbed his mane and licked his nose."You'll be fine" she purred.

"Now why don't we enjoy this beautiful sunset" she said still purring. She lay her head on his shoulder, looking out into the distance. S_he's right _Simba thought. _I need to move on. Everything is going to be just fine._ He continued to look out into the distance with Nala purring peacefully on his shoulder.

After a couple more minutes, Simba noticed that Nala had falle asleep sitting up on his shoulder. He found that quite amusing. So He gently lay her down onto the ground and curled up next to her to keep her warm. He loved her too much to care about anything else at the moment.

He fell asleep watching the stars and Nala's gentle breaths and her fur rising up and down from her breathing.

Dawn came fast. Simba woke up as the first rays of sunlight hit his face. He let out a huge yawn, stood up and stretched (the way a cat does). He looked over to where Nala was sleeping and noticed that she was gone. Simba padded to the cave and found that all the lionesses had woken up and were pacing excitedly, waiting to go check out a possible new home.

Simba stood at the cave entrance to address the group.

"Listen up" he called out. everyone turned to look at him. He took a deep breath."We are going to follow Nala to where she found a solution" he said calmly."I don't want anyone separated so always have another lionesses with you and stay with the group. We don't know what we could find so be careful".

Everyone nodded in agreement and started to form a group. Nala walked up to Simba."Are you ready?" he asked her."ready" she replied. Everyone followed her down Pride rock and towards the border of heir territory.

When all the lionesses had come out the cave, Simba trailed behind the group at the back to make sure everything was fine. Before he started to pad down the slope, He took a look over the horizon. He took a deep breath._ I hope I can be here again _He thought to himself. He let out a sigh and follow the rest of the group down the slope.

They walked for quite a long time. It was extremely hot today and Simba wished he was back at the Water hole washing up or just taking a cat nap. He noticed that a lot of the lionesses were also tired but they all seemed determined to get to their location before afternoon. The continued to trek over the plains.

After a couple hours, they reached their location. _How did Nala get here so fast?_ He thought, panting. He looked at the other lionesses and saw that they looked shocked about something over the hill._ What's going on?" _He wondered. He ran up he hill." What's going on?" he asked. He looked over the hill and saw what they were starring at.

**Cliff Hanger! Sorry but I hoped you enjoyed chapter 4. I know it wasn't too interesting and sorry again but I will try my best to make the next one more interesting. Like I said before, I won't have as much to to update so please don't get mad. Anyway Thanks guys for all the support!**

**Alpha Sabre signing out**


End file.
